Midnight Murmurs
by Taylor Meyers
Summary: Just a little oneshot i came up with. Hope you like it. Please READ & Review


Hey this is just a little Eric and Taylor Oneshot. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

_Midnight Murmurs_

Eric Myers glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table it read 11:55, giving off a dim green glow clearly visible in the dark of night. He winced as he felt the pain shoot through his right arm, he slowly lifted it from under the sheets and glanced at the white gauze that was bound tightly around his injury a souvenir from his mission that morning.

He sighed wondering if it was the pain that woke him up. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his opening them almost instantly, he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep there was too much on his mind, the only reason he fell asleep in the first place was because of the painkillers he had taken.

He sighed again as his thought s began to mull around in his head as he began to think about the one thing that had been on his mind almost constantly for the past week or so "her" true she had been on his mind ever since the first time he saw her but lately she was all she could think about and that was what worried him.

He had always been alone maybe not literally but yes he was alone and had to fend for himself in a manner of speaking. He had always been reserved, cold, stubborn and competitive and he never let anyone get close to him. Sure he had, had relationships in the past but nothing that meant much to him or lasted very long. He always had the tendency of pushing people away, afraid of getting hurt or so he thought.

But things were different now or were they? Of course he had mellowed down a little just a little but he did probably because of Wes but then that was different.

He had never felt this way about anyone before, could he Eric Myers really be in love, he sighed maybe he was, he thought back to the first day he met her, he had given a ticket for speeding Wes was right she was his type, then again at that time he didn't think he'd see her again to his surprise he ran into her later that same day only to discover she was a ranger as well.

The thought of how things went from there and how their two teams worked together and got closer made him smile there was one particular memory that made him smile all the more, their first kiss after she'd tackled him for taking her book. True they hadn't seen each other for a while after that her being busy with being a ranger and he with the guardians and then she went back to the air force, they had kept in touch of course but not as much as he would have liked. Then she came back after leaving the force and here they were almost a year later and he was……

"Eric" he heard a voice say and turned

"Did I wake you?" he asked he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was

She shook her head "Are you okay, is your arm hurting?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"No I'm fine go back to sleep" he said

"I'm fine" he repeated when she looked unconvinced, he pulled her closer with his left hand and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and adjusted herself so that her head was now resting on his chest and closed her eyes.

Eric smiled how she drove him crazy sometimes but he couldn't help but love her all the more, that's right he was in love with Taylor Earhardt and he was going to ask her to marry him, he smiled as he thought of the ring lying safely in the draw of his bed side table.

The clock on the table beeped it now read 12:00. Eric closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep next to the one person who made his life worth living.

* * *

So I know it's not great, it's just something that came to me while I was writing the next chapter of high school (which should be done soon) and for obvious reasons it didn't fit in there so I thought I'd put it down as a one shot besides there aren't enough Taylor\Eric fics out there, so I thought I'd put this one up for all those who love these two like I do.

Please review, even if you don't like it, it'll help me improve my future fics.


End file.
